


Art for Our Synergy

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Our Synergy written by Shiguresan.





	Art for Our Synergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiguresan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Synergy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696119) by [HyperLittleNori (Shiguresan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/HyperLittleNori). 



> I liked the story so much that I got inspired to create an artwork for it. I hope you will enjoy the cover art enough to go read the story.
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Red_Pink_Dots

Cover Art inspired by the story [Our Synergy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13696119/chapters/31458765) by Shiguresan

 

Summary: 

An alternate ending to the series that picks off right before the conference in Season 4 Episode 8: The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg. Stepping into the conference room, Blair is accosted by federal agents that seem to have a vested interest in preventing the world from realising the truth about sentinels. Right under the eyes of the media, he’s swept away and used as bait to lure Jim after them with a sensory trail in their wake.

 

 

 


End file.
